


The Harbour

by Jeffersing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boats, Gay Nerds In Love, Hamburr, Just pure fluffiness, M/M, Woah who's ready for night two of no sleeping in a row???, letter writing is the best fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersing/pseuds/Jeffersing
Summary: A quick Hamburr oneshot I wrote quite a while ago





	

The sharp sunlight of summer seemed the burn a whole in the Back of Burr's head as he waited for Alexander Hamilton to arrive at the dock. Nervousness overtook Burr, almost chocking him. What if Hamilton didn't like the way Burr looked? What if Hamilton had lied about who he was? Burr shook his head. He was overthinking this. Hamilton would be who he said he was. Burr looked fondly at the last letter he had got from Hamilton.

'My dearest Burr, I write to you in a time of happiness. I have gotten a ticket to come over to your hometown, and I will be arriving on the fourteenth of December, which is almost two months from now. This will be the last letter you get from me until I reach your hometown, for there will be no way to send letter from the ship. I shall tell you again what I look like, so you will know it is me when you see me. I have long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, pale skin and I am skinny and short. I will know you when I see you if you have been truthful in these fond letters we have sent each other. I am deeply excited that we will finally be together 2 years of fighting my feelings for you, and as far as I can tell you feel the same. I will see you soon, my dear. Love, Alexander Hamilton.' 

Burr folded the letter and put it back in his pocket with a smile playing on his lips. Burr and Hamilton had had feelings for each other for a little over 2 years now, but they couldn't be together due to the miles between them. 

But today, they would finally be together. 

Burr was snapped out of his dream-like state by the loud horn of a boat. Trembling slightly, he rushed over to where the other people were waiting and watched the people unload from the boat careful. 

There was a young man with brown hair up in a ponytail. Was that him? Burr shook his head. His skin was way too tan. 

He looked over the shoulder of an elderly woman with kind eyes and saw a young man with brown eyes. Was that him? No. Though the man had pale skin and brown eyes, his hair was more of a dirty blonde. 

Panic stabbed Burr like a rusty blade. What if Hamilton did not make it? It was a dangerous journey, and he might of fallen off the boat! "Hamilton! Alexander Hamilton!" Screamed Burr, running through the crowd in a haze of panic. He was so worried that he did not feel the gentle hand on his arm until it gabbed him with it's fingernails. 

Hissing slightly at the pain, Burr looked down, ready to snap at the person, when he stopped. The man who had jabbed him had large chocolate-coloured eyes that were completely breathtaking. His hair, that was tied back into a tight ponytail, was brown, sleek and shiny. He had beautiful pale skin, was skinny and stood just at Burr's chin. 

Burr just stared down at the man, completely dumbfounded. Was this Hamilton? It had to be! "Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Asked Hamilton, playfully rising on of his eyebrows and gazing up at the taller man. 

It was at that moment that Burr knew for sure it was him. No one else called him sir. Without a moment of hesitation he picked Hamilton up and spun him around in his arms, smiling and laughing. 

Hamilton smiled greatly at Burr and cupped his face with his small but strong hands. Burr stopped and looked up, confused. He didn't have time to ask Hamilton what was wrong because suddenly Hamilton's mouth was on his. The feeling was hard to describe, but the best way possible was to think of the weak sunlight after weeks and weeks of thundering rain. The promise for a new light. 

Burr knew that from the moment that he and Hamilton kissed on the harbour dock that he would never be able to love anyone else, and he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @Jeffersing


End file.
